


E-stimpaks

by thephantomshadow



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Erotic Electrostimulation, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Kink Negotiation, No Romance, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantomshadow/pseuds/thephantomshadow
Summary: Doctor Barrows is no mad scientist from a horror movie.  His experiments with humans are of the safe, sane, and consensual sort.
Relationships: Doctor Barrows/Female Lone Wanderer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	E-stimpaks

Violet awoke in a large room she didn't recognise. The last thing she remembered was the business end of a tri-beam laser rifle. She jolted upward and immediately winced.

"Look who's awake," a voice grated from the other side of a partition. "Feeling better? Your insides are still inside, and I even used the good stuff on you."

"Uh…" Violet looked down to inspect her wounds. Some stitches here and there on her torso, and some minor scarring on her thighs – all healed up with stimpaks, she guessed. Almost like the super mutant fight hadn't happened, except that she was in an unknown bed in her underwear. _Guess I slept comfortably._

"Where am I?"

A ghoul wearing medical fatigues stepped around the partition.

"You're in the Chop Shop in Underworld." He noticed her shocked expression and let out a raspy chuckle. "Don't let the name fool you. I'm Doctor Barrows, at your service. Willow brought you in last night."

Violet relaxed tentatively. "Thanks for patching me up then, Doc. Where are my clothes and gun and everything?"

"Table to your left, next to your pack. Take your time. You're clear to leave if you want, after you've settled your payment."

 _Uh oh._ She didn't have much, and she needed to stock up on medical supplies and ammo – badly. "How much do I owe you…?"

"300 caps."

Violet blanched. "Shit. Um… I have some medical training from the vault; is there any work I can do for you to pay it off?"

Barrows shook his head. "Nurse Graves and I have it covered. Ghouls don't really get sick, you know. But I could always use fresh human samples."

"… Samples? Of what?" She grew visibly less comfortable.

"I'm the foremost authority on ghoul evolution. I need samples of human skin, organs, and other parts to study, test my theories, and validate my research." He was unexpectedly forthright about his experimentation.

"I kind of need my skin and organs, thank you very much," Violet frowned.

"Well, I don't do charity work. There's also the internal fluids, of course, but blood is in… plentiful supply, so the harvesting will have to be a little more personal." Barrows looked a little disappointed, but he wasn't to be deterred by minor setbacks.

 _What the hell? I want my blood back._ Violet looked up at him and decided to try flustering him. "if that's your way of trying to get me wet, your bedside manner could use some improvement."

Barrows stood in stunned silence. _Why would she even say that?! I was thinking of bone marrow!_ He felt the familiar heat of lust running up his spine and he gritted his teeth, mortified. _Damn it, Barrows, keep it together. You're a professional, for fuck's sake._ But… it wasn't as if he'd get another opportunity like this. Maybe passing it up would be wrong. It wasn't bone marrow, but didn't he have a scientific and medical duty to collect any data he could…? _Fuck it. I can handle myself. I mean, her. I mean—Ugh._

"This is strictly professional. My experiments are done by the book and scientifically. I am and always will be a doctor of medicine, after all." _Steady. Breathe in, breathe out._

He was probably trying to convince himself more than her. It was pretext and they both knew it. But he didn't want her to have the wrong idea about him.

"I have no doubt, but I would be more comfortable in a… less professional setting." Violet batted her eyelashes up at him. _Oh yeah, he's interested._

 _Is she serious? She wasn't brought in with head injuries._ Barrows could hardly believe what was left of his ears, but it sure sounded like she was flirting. He started to get more eager.

"Of course, I understand." He cleared his throat and walked toward the far corner of the room. "Nurse Graves, you can take the rest of the night off. Go ahead and close up."

"Thanks, Doctor Barrows." A woman with striking pink hair locked the door next to her desk and walked toward the other exit. "Good to see you awake, hon," she addressed Violet as she left.

Barrows spoke up again once she had left. He'd composed himself again and wore a calm, neutral expression. "Figured you'd be more at ease with some privacy. I can't release you with an IOU, but you don't need to pleasure yourself in front of me." _Though you're more than welcome to_ , he didn't say. "I have an idea I think you'll be amenable to."

He stepped closer to Violet's bed, holding a device in his hands that resembled some kind of remote. Now _that_ really piqued her interest. She leaned closer.

"What's that?"

"It's a TENS unit. That's transcutaneous electrical nerve stimulation. Used for pain management, mostly. Don't worry, it's like a deep massage, not electric shock."

 _That's an unexpected novelty._ "Aren't those pre-war? How'd you get that?" Violet marvelled. She thought she'd read about them before, somewhere in the clinic's ancient medical textbooks. Of course, they didn't teach this particular application.

"Yeah. It's powered by microfusion cells. We scavenged a lot of medical supplies and equipment from a nearby hospital in the early years. We're still pretty well-stocked – even have fresh electrode pads." Barrows was secretly relieved that she seemed interested. He actually had no clue if she would be open to the idea, but he'd always wanted to try it on someone. Someone that wasn't himself, anyway. He wanted to see her come undone.

"Wow. So you can just stick those on and keep your hands free to do… _other_ things?" Violet wondered if he had any extra units.

"Yes. Of course, I'll keep my hands to myself. Unless you'd prefer otherwise," he added as if it were a hasty afterthought. In truth, he hadn't stopped thinking about potentially getting to touch her since she first came on to him; he just wasn't sure she was really interested. Most people had a lot of preconceived notions about post-necrotic humans. Plus, she was still a patient.

All of his concerns vanished when she reached out to touch his forearm, tracing his musculature with her fingertips down to the back of his hand. "I would prefer otherwise."

Barrows could feel himself hardening in his pants. "Where do you want to feel my hands?" his voice rumbled, deeper than before. He let her guide his hand toward her.

Violet placed his hand over one of her breasts. "How about starting here?" she murmured.

He gave it an appreciative squeeze, and he finally allowed himself to sit down on the bed next to her. She felt excitement curl in her stomach. The feeling of his skin texture made her all the more aware of his touch.

Violet's unoccupied hand found its way to his torso, smoothing upward until she reached the side of his neck and pulled his face to hers. When she looked into his eyes, she found him staring at her lips, entranced, and she leaned in to kiss him.

Barrows met her kiss with fervour while he continued to grope her breast, thumbing over the fabric covering her nipple. She moaned against his lips, enabling him to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

Eager, Violet reached back to unclasp her bra. Barrows helped take it off and cast it to the side, breaking their kiss to stare at her with unabashed lust. Meanwhile, his hands moved to his collar, slowly lifting it over his head and grabbing the back of his shirt to pull it off. He didn't give a shit about keeping up false pretences anymore; she was attracted to him and he was not one to question it. He was quite happy to indulge.

Violet's hands explored his worn skin, and she pulled him with her to lay back on the bed. He was still drinking in the sight of her, and he looked up to meet her eyes. The intensity of his gaze was enthralling. Her thighs rubbed together of their own accord.

Barrows smirked. Keeping eye contact, he reached between their bodies to pull her panties down. She lifted her hips to assist.

"Ready to try this out?" he rasped.

"Oh, hell yes."

He moved further down the bed so he could lean down between her thighs. He gripped the inside of each one and held them apart, slowly rubbing circles into her skin.

The ghoulification process caused people to salivate less, but seeing her dripping cunt presented to him quickly rectified that. He leant in to lick broad stripes over her outer labia. Violet shivered and her hips tried to squirm in his grasp, but he deftly avoided the place she most wanted stimulation and pulled his head back. He grinned smugly at her while he placed the electrode pads. The added moisture would help conduct the electricity even better.

"We'll start with the lowest setting. The electricity will run between the contact points. You tell me when you want it dialled up."

Violet nodded, and he switched the TENS unit on. Immediately, she felt a light prickling sensation spread through her sex. It was strange, but pleasurable, and she quickly demanded, "More." Barrows complied, and the tingling grew stronger. Gradually, he turned it up a few more settings.

It was like a sensual deep tissue massage from a vibrator that hit all the right nerve endings at once, working from the inside-out.

"Holy shit," she exclaimed breathlessly. It was safe to say she'd never felt anything like it before, and she thought she might be ruined for ordinary masturbation from now on.

Barrows' dick strained against his pants, now fully hard. "Want some more? Or do you need to slow down and adjust?"

"Don't you dare turn that down!" she gasped, squirming. She couldn't escape the relentless onslaught of pleasure, and she damn well didn't want to. Barrows turned the dial another notch and she let out a loud, keening moan. He unbuckled his belt and undid his pants to stroke himself as he watched her.

Violet's attention was brought to his actions when he groaned, and she could feel herself clench around nothing when she saw his cock standing proudly at full mast. "Oh, fuck…"

Barrows switched the TENS unit to another program and she felt the electricity roll through her sex in waves, building up over and over again like a tide of pleasure and bringing her close to the edge. He had placed two of the electrode pads in a way that caused the path of electricity to run right through her clit, and it was stimulating the bundle of nerves like nothing else ever had. The other two were around her entrance and inducing her muscles to tense repeatedly. Her hips bucked at thin air and she panted and cursed.

" _Please…_ " Violet didn't know what she was begging for, but she needed it more than air. Barrows groaned, his fist closing tightly around the head of his cock, which was leaking precum already. He could think of something to give her, but coming into contact with the path of electricity wouldn't be safe. The higher settings required acclimation, otherwise they would be a quite literal shock.

He dialled it back down, shutting it off, and Violet groaned in frustration. He cut off her grumbling by swiping a finger along her slit, and her words of protest caught in her throat. She was incredibly wet already from the electrostimulation. He dipped a finger inside her entrance, meeting no resistance. Violet ground her hips into his hand, pleading for more, but all he did was gather up her slick and withdraw his hand.

She was about to object again, but he turned the TENS unit back on, grinning smugly at her. He increased the setting to medium strength, progressing through each level quicker than before, but not too fast for her to get used to. She sighed with pleasure as the vibrating sensation built up again.

Barrows' fingers ghosted around her back entrance. He watched her face for her reaction. Violet moaned softly and nodded for him to continue, and he prodded one finger in to the second knuckle. It went in fairly easily thanks to the lubrication of Violet's own essence. He thrust it back and forth gently, working it past the tight ring of muscle. Meanwhile, he stroked himself at the same pace.

Violet ground her hips down hard. "Keep going," she gasped, and he obliged by adding a second finger. He pumped both together, not scissoring them, opting to instead stretch her by slowly pushing in a third. She groaned, but didn't seem uncomfortable, so he kept going.

The pressure was counterbalanced by the gratifying tingling of the TENS unit. It was just the right level to relax her and assuage any feelings of discomfort. Barrows began to swirl his fingers inside her in small, slight circles. Violet's hips gyrated in sync, pushing into his fingers. Satisfied that she was sufficiently prepped, he withdrew his fingers and stood up. She was ready to protest his absence until she saw him remove his boots and strip his pants off the rest of the way.

Barrows gripped the base of his shaft and stroked himself deliberately, clearly showing off. "Turn over and get on your hands and knees; I want to bury my dick between those pretty cheeks of yours," he growled.

Violet's breath hitched in her throat as her pupils dilated. Her legs wobbled as she complied, her movements clumsy. The steady stimulation of the TENS unit was wrecking her more than she had realised. She heard his footsteps grow distant rather than closer, and the sound of a drawer opening and shutting. Next thing she knew, he was holding a Rad-X pill in front of her.

"Swallow," he ordered with a deep rumble. He wanted to spill his load inside her, and he wasn't about to do it without protection.

Okay, taking Rad-X wasn't supposed to be that hot.

She sucked saliva into her mouth to down it dry. Soon, she felt Barrows' hand on her hip and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"If you want me to slow down, tell me or double tap the bed."

"Got it." Violet nodded, impatient, but it wasn't enough for him.

"What's your signal?"

She patted the mattress twice.

"Good." He positioned his dick at her rim and slowly pushed inside, groaning at how tight she was. He stilled about halfway to let her adjust. At the same time, he turned up the strength of the TENS unit. Violet's head dropped to the pillow as she moaned. She dug her fingers into the sheets. She did not tap them.

Barrows pressed further until he was buried to the hilt. The electrostimulation was making her muscles spasm and clamp around him and it felt heavenly. He waited a few beats before pulling out nearly all the way, only to snap his hips forward again. Violet keened, muffled by the pillow, moaning out something that sounded like " _Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, fuck…_ "

He thrust into her at a steady pace while he changed the elecricity pattern, switching it to the rolling waves again. She whined needily and met his thrusting halfway with her own hips, his leathery skin slapping against her plush rear every time she took him to the base. He upped the strength of the TENS unit until it was finally at the highest level and she wailed in ecstasy.

Barrows leaned over her, pressing his chest to her back, and wove his fingers through her hair to lift her head from the pillow.

" _Barrows!_ " she panted.

He gave her ass a playful smack. "That's _Doctor_ Barrows to you," he growled, slowing his hips.

Violet writhed, working her hips back into his harder. " _D-…Doctor Barrows_ ," she gasped out. He smirked and sped his thrusts up once more.

Still gripping her hair, he turned her head to the side so he could catch her lips in a heated kiss. She could feel herself getting close to the edge again and she moaned eagerly into his mouth. The feeling of having her ass stuffed combined with the stimulation of her clitoral nerves in particular by the electricity was overwhelming. But before she tumbled over the edge, Barrows turned the TENS unit back down.

Violet broke the kiss to sputter out a litany of expletives. He snickered in amusement, breaking her words with a few particularly rough thrusts.

"What do you need?" he teased.

"Please, let me cum," she whined.

He tilted her head away to nip at her neck and trail kisses up to her earlobe. "'Please let me cum,' _Doctor Barrows_ ," his rough baritone rumbled into her ear. He punctuated the last words with a sharp snap of his hips, and she let out a strained moan.

" _Please, let me cum, Doctor Barrows,_ " she cried out desperately.

He dialled up the settings again. "You'd better quiet down. You want all of Underworld to hear you at this time of night?" _I sure do_ , he thought with a good deal of satisfaction. Violet was coming undone just as he'd originally hoped.

Her only response was a broken sob of blissful overstimulation. Barrows rammed into her harder, the ridges of his cock dragging deliciously along her walls with every movement. Her legs shook. He could feel her sphincter squeezing his dick as if it couldn't bear to let him go. He grunted and varied the pattern of the TENS unit again, then raised it to the highest setting. She had built up to the edge so quickly that the sudden change pushed her over.

Violet screamed as the tide of her orgasm drug her under. Several obscenities, in addition to the words he most relished hearing, " _Doctor Barrows_ ," could be made out through her incoherence. He bit her earlobe.

"Everyone in Underworld is going to hear you screaming my name tonight," he growled with no small amount of pride. He crushed his hips into hers as she wailed deliriously, riding out her prolonged orgasm.

Barrows was nearing his end too. Truthfully, Violet wasn't the only one he'd been edging this whole time; he'd been wound just as tightly.

"I'm going to cum," he rasped in warning. Even through her daze, she knew it was a question. She nodded feverishly. He grasped her hip and propelled his hips into her ferociously until he released inside her with a drawn-out groan. Gradually, he turned the TENS unit down until it was completely off, and the aftershocks of Violet's orgasm began to subside. Her muscles were still clenching around him as he pulled his dick out slowly.

Violet's legs were trembling and it looked as though they were about to give out. He let go of his grip on her hair to wrap his arm around her waist and hold her up while he gently unstuck the electrode pads. Giving her shoulder a soft kiss, he let her down to the mattress and leaned across her collapsed form to set the TENS unit aside on the table.

She shifted, struggling to roll over to face him. Her legs were like jelly.

Violet was utterly worn out. She gracelessly wrapped her arms around him to bring him down next to her side.

 _Well, then._ Barrows wasn't much of a cuddler, but he did have to sleep, if only for a few hours. _This is pretty damn comfortable_ , he supposed, snaking his arm across her waist and entwining their legs together.

Violet leaned closer to press a drowsy kiss to his lips. Sleep was ready to claim her at any moment. He took her lower lip in his and sucked gently.

"Better thank Hades that Underworld is lit so dimly," he whispered gruffly against her lips. She smiled lazily and nestled her head against his chest. They both soon drifted off.

\---

Barrows slept well, and what was more, he slept in for the first time in a long while. Which, for him, meant he slept about five hours instead of three. He extracted his limbs from Violet's carefully and got up as quietly as he could. She seemed to be deep asleep. He covered her with a sheet and got dressed so he could begin his workday. When Nurse Graves started her shift in a couple hours, nothing would appear out of the ordinary.

\---

Violet awoke in a room she now recognised, with a new type of soreness having settled into her body. The electrostimulation had been so intense that even her abdominal muscles felt like she'd done a strenuous workout. She hummed contentedly.

"Look who's awake," a familiar voice greeted her like it had the day before, this time with a frisky undertone. "How're you feeling now?" He lowered his voice. "I used the _really_ good stuff on you last night."

Violet opened her eyes to find Barrows smirking at her, completely shameless. She couldn't help but crack a smile.

"I'm fan- _fucking_ -tastic, _Doctor Barrows_ ," she purred. "Did you get all the 'samples' you needed?"

He grinned wider. "Maybe you should _come_ again tomorrow."


End file.
